Naga
The serpentine Nagas are one of the least understood races of the Great Continent. Part of this is due to their xenophobic nature and part is due to their alien environment. The Naga are one of the few races capable of any meaningful mobility in water, giving them access to a whole world effectively forbidden to land dwellers and further separating them from the terrestrial beings that they shun. Still, they are not true creatures of the sea, and their inability to breathe water leaves them in trepidation of the abyss. Living in coastal area gives them an escape route on land against denizens of the deep while keeping them out of reach those who travel by foot, wing, and hoof. Although Naga are somewhat frail in form, they are often faster and more nimble than their opponents. They sometimes find themselves at odds with Merfolk when their territories overlap, but overall the Naga tend to favor swamps and rivers as much as open water. Society Naga is sort of individualism in nature, though they stay together with each other, but there are no known social activities between them, except hunting for their life stock. Seem like they only co-operating with each other when it necessary such as hunting or at war. And there is no known leader among them, they might has some occasion leader being stand up in time of need, but it usually for a short moment of time, it could be as short as a period of a hunting day. They fight over everything they come upon, such as food and place to rest (Naga did not have home nor shelter). They even fight with each other if they just crashing on each other shoulder when moving around, similar to nomad, barbarian and etc. Interestingly for the Naga, they wear thick armor (even with their natural born thick scale of body they already has) and wielding a pair of swords and their really good with those pair of swords which most of them can mastered it, as the Naga train hard since from their day of born, though some of their weaker offspring does not. How does the Naga create themselves such a strong armor and such pair of powerful sword are unknown. But their creation is well known to other race, especially to human who laid their hand to just one of the sword from the Naga, and get famous with such sword in their hand, due to the smoothness and sharpness that the Naga sword can be i.e. Serpent Sword. Geography Naga live mostly on coastal area (some do live in swamp or river side), though they have the ability to swim and stay quite a long period of time in the water, but their incapable to breathe under the water hinder them to stay long enough and make under water their home. But anyway, in the water, Naga is as deadly as any beast that found on land. Units *Naga Fighter **Naga Warrior ***Naga Myrmidon *Naga Guardian *Naga Hunter *Naga Sentinel *Naga Warden Trivia *Naga is a word from Hindu which means serpent or snake. And in Hindu mythology, the Naga is a race of serpent demons, offspring of Kaduru or a guardian of the under region. *'Nagas' are the long time enemies of the Merfolk. In Queen Asheviere's time they allied with the Orcs to finally defeat their arch-enemies. They usually join forces with anyone who is willing to help them defeat the Merfolk. Category:Nagas Category:Race